


What On Earth Are You Doing Here?

by pearlydewdrop



Series: Her Socialist and His Suffragette [22]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cute Ending, Cute Kids, Episode Fix-it, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Lady Sybil Lives, Lady Sybil Lives...., Mama Bear Sybil, Matthew Crawley Lives, One Big Happy Family, One True Pairing, The Branson family is adorable, Tom Branson is a Proud Daddy Bear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 04:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20576294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlydewdrop/pseuds/pearlydewdrop
Summary: The older man's eyes were as wide as saucers.It was as though he didn't really believe that the only members of The Crawley family who had been missing were truly standing there with them on this happy day.Lady Sybil Lives AU!!





	What On Earth Are You Doing Here?

...

The School House

Downton Village

1926

...

It seemed as though half of Downton had gathered for the wedding of Elsie Hughes and Charles Carson.

The people of upstairs and the people of downstairs, tenant farmers and village shopkeepers; they wanted nothing more than to wish the couple that they had all known for years well on their new life together.

As Carson got to the end of his heartfelt speech in praise of Mrs Hughes, everyone raised their glasses to the good health of the happy couple

Amidst all of the merriment and celebration, a small family snuck in the back door of the beautifully decorated school house, somehow managing to remain unnoticed by the congregation.

"Sshh now, sweetheart", Sybil murmured softly to her and Tom's almost six year old daughter. "Do you remember what your Daddy said about our secret mission?"

Sybbie nodded from where she was perched on her father's hip. "Really sneaky, Mama", she whispered back, holding a small finger up to her lips. "Like the three musketeers!"

Tom chuckled quietly enough that only his two beloved girls would hear him and pecked the top of Sybbie's little head in affection. "That's right my darlin'."

Sybil smiled softy at her husband and child, feeling truly glad that the three of them had returned to Downton to build a life for themselves, a life that would be closer to the people who were not only her family.

But _their_ family.

Being here with her mother, her father, her sisters, her brother in law and her niece and nephew just across the crowded room and barely out of reach...It was a stark reminder of her of how much she had missed all of them.

"To the bride and groom", Robert Crawley declared, still completely unaware of his daughter, granddaughter and son in law's presence on the side-lines of the celebrations.

He raised his glass to the man and woman who had loyally served Downton even before the earliest days of his Earldom.

"To the bride and groom", everyone, including Sybil and Tom, responded cheerfully.

Suddenly, Robert turned around in pure disbelief. Evidently he had heard the distinct Irish brogue of his youngest son in law amidst the din of the crowd.

The older man's eyes were as wide as saucers.

It was as though he didn't really believe that the only missing members of The Crawley family were truly standing there with them on this happy day.

"Sybil! Tom! Sybbie darling! What on earth are you three doing here?"

**Author's Note:**

> Review!!!!


End file.
